Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly more common. Many mobile computing devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and the like, may be employed to communicate voice messages, emails, text messages, and so forth, as well as to search for information over the Internet. It is not uncommon to see a person on a bus, train, or even a boat, to be using their mobile devices to use their mobile device to read popular news articles and other information to maintain their knowledge of current events, learn more about the world around them, and so forth, so as to become a better citizen.
However, while much of ones news may be readily available on a non-mobile computing device, such as a desktop computer, a newspaper, or the like, some mobile services may have restricted access due to a variety of reasons, including, for example, legal constraints. Thus, sources for news for a mobile computing device may be limited. The limitation of such sources may also be restricted for a variety of other reasons beyond merely the issue of legal license, such as their format may not be preferable for some mobile screens. Therefore, news that may be currently popular might not be readily available for mobile devices.